User blog:Lambdawg/WIP Profiles :v
Reminder to name this page God (Canon, Soul Cartel)/Lambdawg |-|God Up Close= |-|God Full Body= Summary God is the creator of the whole soul cartel multiverse, he was also the one who was judging the first battle between Faust and Mephistopheles. He later appears in the last arc where Gabramelek tries to kill him but fails horribly on it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: God Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the universe Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (type 1 and 3), Acausality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Created everything in the Soul Cartel multiverse), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeality, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Fate Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid, upscaling from Mephistopheles), Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection (God's armor allows its user to reflect any attack do to them), Boundary Manipulation (There have been several moments where the existence of boundaries has been mentioned, said are stated to limits the world), Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse Level (Created everything in the Soul Cartel multiverse which has the human world, the underworld, hell, and heaven; with latter 3 containing 9 floors, and each floor is referred as a separated world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time. Stated to be "almighty" in comparison to all of his creations) Speed: Immeasurable (Could effortlessly dodge attacks from Gabramelek. Mephistopheles couldn't keep up with God no matter how hard he tried) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiverse Class Durability: At least Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Genius (As the creator of everything he should be vastly superior to people like Faust) Weaknesses: None notable Explanations *The reasoning for him to have Acausality (Type 1) is for being him capable of remembering the exact pattern made by Gabramelek despite him reversing time. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- Summary Cha Su-In is one of the main characters of the series and is the elder sister of the protagonist Shi-un Cha. She took up being a spirit medium after her parents vanished during a mysterious fight with a powerful being from the underworld. After a failed attempt to rescue them from the Underworld a few years ago, she was quietly doing her job guiding spirits to the next world when she came to know that her brother had gotten into a contract with the Archdevil Mephisto and would have to go the underworld. Upon hearing this, she decided to come along to protect her brother. Su-In appears a stoic, self-confident individual that hardly laughs or smiles. She is quick to assess situations and doesn't like to complain, although she takes a different stance when dealing with her younger brother, whom she always complains about. She is not afraid to show her anger when he does something wrong and is quite ruthless in doing that as well. She is also quite calculating and calm during her fights. She also cares deeply for all souls as a spirit medium, especially shown in chapter 145 where she sacrifices her powers to save the souls trapped inside demon Kadiran. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Low 2-C | Name: Cha Su-In Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human, Spirit Medium Powers and Abilities: First Arc Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Can cast talismans which have elemental attributes such as water, fire, earth, wind, electric, and ice), Barrier Generation (Created a barrier around her house to prevent spirits from leaving or entering it), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can normally interact with souls and severely harm them), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and limited BFR (Created a portal to the Underworld, said portal can also send souls to the Underworld), Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive ghosts who are naturally invisible), Absorption (Can absorb souls), Energy Projection (Shown here), Energy Manipulation (Can force the energy out of other people's body), Spatial Manipulation (Her technique Void Sigil causes alterations in space), Chain Manipulation (Can create invisible chains) |-|Final Arc Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Barrier Generation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Can create holy water) Attack Potency: Unknown, Universal+ Level with the Circle of Five Elements (Can cast the "Circle of Five Elements" which is strong enough to do some damage to a restrained Mephistopheles) | Speed: Unknown, with Subsonic reactions (Dodged an attack which was stated to be faster than one can see and can keep up with people who can move at this speed) | Lifting Strength: a Striking Strength: Unknown, Universal+ Class with the Circle of Five Elements | Durability: Unknown | Stamina: High Range: Several meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Talismans Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *She has one of the best physical conditions in the world *Can use the five elements which something almost impossible to normal people Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Frist Arc Attacks/Techniques= *'Talismans:' Su-in was able to manifest her spiritual power in the form of elementally charged talismans which in the early chapters of the story, is her main form of attack, which can use to great efficiency. **'Circle of the Five Elements': An attack that combines the five elements which she then shoots at her enemy as one giant energy attack. **'Thunderbolt': An attack comprised of two special and four lightning talismans *'Void Portal': A teleportation spell which she casts generally to send souls to the Underworld. Casting the spell requires using 5 objects infused with power arranged around in a circle. *'Seal of Judgement': A pentagram spell she learned in her six months of training with the witches. She used this to defeat demon Orua. Unlike the teleportation spell, it has fewer restrictions. *'Binding Release: Soul Liberator': A spell normally requires preparations to use, allows the exorcist to safely expel souls that are possessing a body of another to release the victim from possession. *'Soul Absorption (Unnamed)': By using her body as a container, the spirit medium can channel souls into their own body as seen in chapter 144. However, there is a drawback to this spell as taking in too many souls will damage the exorcist's body, and even though non-lethal, it may result in them losing their spirit medium powers. |-|Final Arc Attacks/Techniques= *'Holy Water': Due to her contract with Michael, she able to create and control Holy Water used by the Archangel himself to a limited degree. When Michael is nearby, he is also able to remotely control the water to defend Su-In at will: **'Holy Water Talisman': After studying in the witches' library for a year, she can manifest talismans charged with holy water that can be employed offensively when thrown. Though it can be easily dodged, it was noted by Daeuroth that it is quite powerful. **'Holy Water Barrier': She can create a barrier of Holy Water similarly to Michael's to defend herself from attack. **'Holy Water Tornadoes (Unnamed):' By creating huge amounts of Holy Water and manipulating it, she can form multiple waterspouts of Holy Water that surrounds and entraps foes within them to cause damage. Key: First Arc | Final Arc Gallery Soul-cartel-4240881.jpg|Su-in using her special talisman against the Supreme Witch Su-In_Holy_Powers.jpg|Su-In using Holy Powers as a result of Michael's contract HolyWaterTalisman.jpg|Su-In creating a Holy Water Talisman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- |-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Final Arc= |-|Transcendent= Summary Cha Shi-Hun is the protagonist of the series. He is the younger sibling of Cha Su-In and has inherited medium powers from his parents. Upon meeting Mephistopheles, the Archdevil of Combat, he desires to become stronger to free his parents from the mysterious being that captured them. Through extensive training and fighting, his spirit exceeded his self-limit and he became a transcendental. Shi-Hun is very caring of the weak, he also doesn't forgive those who harm his friends and family. He's headstrong and determined, refusing to give up in the face of danger. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-C Name: Cha Shi-Hun Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Male Age: 15 during the first arc, 17 at the final arc Classification: Human, Spirit Medium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive ghosts who are naturally invisible), Energy Projection (Can manifest the Third Hand), Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can normally interact with souls and severely harm them) | All the other previous powers but to a higher extent plus Regeneration (Mid, Has a regeneration comparable to Mephistopheles) | All the previous powers to a higher extent plus Reactive Evolution (Heavily implied to be constantly growing stronger every time he fights and can become stronger mid-combat, greatly increasing in power when mortally injured), (Non-Corporeal and Space-Time Manipulation (Transcendental humans are living universes, universes have space-time), resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Transcendental beings transcend mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Cha Su-In stated that a small fraction of his power is stronger than her. However, due to a lack of training, he can't fully use it all. Stopped an attack from Mephisto with the help of Faust and Su-In, but was left exhausted to the point of collapse afterward) | At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiversal Level (Matched Gairon, a Pluto who survived a battle with all four Archangels and Archdevils) | At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiversal Level (Matched Mephistopheles but was left tired afterward. Managed to keep up for a while with Gabramelek before getting severely harmed) | Low Multiverse Level (After transcending he fought on par with Gabramelek) Speed: Unknown, with Subsonic reactions (Shouldn't any slower than his sister) | At least Infinite (Comparable to Mephisto) | Inaccessible (Could briefly keep up with Mephistopheles and Gabramelek) | Immeasurable (He is transcendental being, said kind of beings are stated to be living universes. Was capable to move after he destroyed the Tower of Babel which is basically what makes time exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ Class | At least Universal+ Class, likely Low Multiversal Class | Universal+ Class, possibly Low Multiverse Class | Low Multiverse Class Durability: Universal+ Level | At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiversal Level | At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiverse Level Stamina: High, limited after using Third Hand | High | High | Very High Range: Extended Melee Range | At least High Universe Level | Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Despite his age, he is very perceptive and observant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Third Hand:' Shi-Hun's first and only technique at the beginning of the series, in which he charges as much spiritual power as he can into his hand before projecting it from his fist in a massive display of force, being powerful enough to match and repel a casual blow from a Mephisto with Su-In's and Faust's support and knock the wind out of other demons. However, the sheer power usage of this technique initially paralyzed Shi-Hun for three minutes after completion, but he has since grown to be able to lower the time between uses and move afterward. **'Flash Punch:' A vastly improved variation he devised after training with Chiron for six months, it possesses the same amount of power but lacks the aftereffect, charging time, and energy cost, greatly improving Shi-Hun's usage of it. *'Annihilation:' An imitation of a skill used by the demon Gilgath during his fight with Mephistopheles, it sacrifices one's own body to produce tremendous amounts of force, blowing back a serious Beelzebub. However, a single usage of this technique was enough to nearly kill Shi-Hun and would have done so if not for the intervention of the Witches. After forming a contract with Mephistopheles, Shi-Hun gained the ability to use this attack far more freely, as his regeneration will offset the resulting damage. However, this forces him to withstand the excruciating pain of having one's body parts being blown to pieces and sewn back together. **'Flash Punch of Annihilation:' By using Flash Punch and Annihilation in tandem with one another, Shi-Hun can produce enough force to defeat Gairon, a Pluto who survived battles with all four Archangels and was also gifted with the power of regeneration from Mephisto. **'Transcendent Annihilation:' The highest form of Annihilation, which wagers one's very soul to gain "transcendent" amounts of power, which he gained while training within the confines of Sodom Prison. With this technique, Shi-Hun was able to match Mephistopheles as well as Gabramelek blow for blow, even after the latter had charged his fist with all the power in a universe he had destroyed for its energy. Key: First Arc | Second Arc | Final Arc | Transcendent Gallery P_00024.jpg|Shi-Hun's childhood O1B03PP.png|Shi-Hun fighting on equal terms with Gairon Soul-cartel-4109811.jpg|Shi-Hun training with the Witch Airen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- Summary Mastema is the third Archdevil introduced to the series. Mastema is the creator of all the Gateways between each of the levels of Underworld is his job to protect the Master of the archdevils. Mastema was introduced in chapter 99 and was the cloaked figure seen with Beelzebub during the attack of the 6th Azrael base. He is also known as the Archdevil of Strategy. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Mastema Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Genderless (Archdevils and Archangels are genderless) Age: Thousand of years old Classification: Archdevil of Strategy, Creator of the Gates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Each door has a pocket reality within it and there are demons there who can pull people's souls out of them and contain them there. Lesser demons are capable of manipulating souls. Demons eat souls), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Creation, Life Manipulation (Created the Gateways of the Underworld with every gate having its own guardian made of light. The Gateways act as boundaries between different zones in the underworld. The gateways can also lead to a different floor in the underworld, floors are stated to be worlds. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time. There is a countless number of gates), Barrier Generation and Power Nullification (Lesser demons can create barriers and prevent people to leave said places despite their abilities), Immunity to Emotional Manipulation (Devils cannot feel feelings ) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (While weaker than Mephistopheles he should be one the same league of him due to being one of the four parts of Lucifer from where all archdevils were born. Created a pocket reality comparable in size to the normal multiverse which has the human world, the underworld, hell, and heaven; with latter 3 containing 9 floors, and each floor is referred to as a separated world. Worlds are universes that have their own space-time.) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Mephistopheles) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Class Durability: Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High ( Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- Remember to name this page Valtje Almedihar (Canon)/Lambdawg Summary Gilgath (formerly known as Valtje Almedihar) is a member of the Vampire race and was previously inhabiting the body of a demon in order to infiltrate the demon society with his brother in order to retrieve their Vampire body parts that were taken from them. He was known to be the mentor of Nigul. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Valtje Almedihar, Gilgath, Gargar Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds of years Classification: Leader of the Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6 and 8; can fight without any problem despite losing parts of his body, can regenerate as long as there is vampiric blood flowing through his veins, can separate completely from his body and possess other bodies to survive), Regeneration (High) Blood Manipulation, Possession, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation (Lesser creatures like meins/soul demons are capable of manipulating souls and eating them), Extrasensory Perception, Aura and Death Manipulation (Gilgath can create an aura so powerful it can kill people just by being near them), Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping (Lesser demons like Nigul can easily break into places like the forest of restrictions without any problem which is made of magic and can be manipulated by its creator) Attack Potency: At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Implied to be stronger than Nigul. Nigul who could keep up with a restricted Mephistopheles. While using a weak mein/soul demon body he has fought almost every archdevil and archangel) | Speed: Inaccessible ( Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Class, likely Low Multiverse Class Durability: At least Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High ( Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A nail-bat Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: None notable Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Annihilation': A release-type skill he used against Mephistopheles as noted strong enough against the archdevil's crimson flame. As a vampire, he uses blood power to conjure attack as he had a rematch with Mephistopheles, in addition, he can also use this power to heal and regenerate every single part of the body including the heart as a note by his younger brother-Xerheart. *'Blood Slicer': Using a vertical blood wave to strike forward. *'Metal Blood': Summon a massive quantity of blood to regenerate the body. *'Summon Blood Brother Clone': During his rematch with Mephistopheles, he uses blood to summon fallen comrades vampire as a note by Mephisto himself. So far, he can summon three fallen vampires as blood clones. Key: Gilgath | Valtje Almedihar | True Vampire Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts